Stoick: A Great Man
by animaldoctor
Summary: There is one moment in the movie How To Train Your Dragon 2 that I wish I could change. What if I really did? Join me, animaldoctor, as we go on a one-shot Dragons adventure. Please be advised, this FanFiction contains a major HTTYD2 spoiler, so be warned.


_**Hello, everyone. animaldoctor here. I haven't done too much activity recently, so, since I just saw How To Train Your Dragon 2, I thought I would do a fanfiction on, what else, Stoick. Please be advised that, if you have not seen the movie yet, back out now, because this fanfiction contains a major spoiler (if **__**that's you, I can't believe you even came here.) However, if you do want it spoiled... well, I have no clue what's wrong with your head, but oh well. Enjoy.**_

**Earlier Today**

We fought as hard as we could. I had joined Hiccup and the gang for the final battle. The only problem, Drago Bludvist, a dragon trapper, had just killed the good guy Bewilderbeast dragon, and now we were pretty much on the road to destruction. The other Bewilderbeast, the one that was being controlled by Drago, was mind-controlling Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, to attack him. He started closing in on him, and even as he yelled for him to back away, he came closer, getting ready to fire.

Before he could, Stoick, the chief of Berk, their hometown, and Hiccup's dad, ran towards him to get him out of the way of the plasma blast, as he called it. He ran as fast as he could. "Son," he shouted to Hiccup as he ran towards the dragon. "Dad," Hiccup shouted back as he got closer. Stoick pushed Hiccup out of the way, and as he did, Toothless fired a flash of blue light.

We all stood there in shock as Hiccup lifted up his father's body. Valka, Hiccup's mother, and I ran over towards him to see if we could help. Valka held an ear up to his heart. She lifted her head to show that it was not beating. "No," Hiccup said, as he had the horrible realization that his beloved father was dead. Astrid ran over to help Hiccup, and I just stood there, absolutely shocked that the chief was gone for good. I didn't believe it, until that night.

**Now**

That night, we held a funeral in his honor. As Gobber put his coffin on a ship and floated it out to sea, he gave a speech telling about the great warrior that had fallen. Hiccup set fire to the tip of an arrow, along with everyone else, and fired it toward the boat, Everyone else fired their arrows, and the ship was set on fire.

"I was always scared to become my father," said Hiccup. "Mostly because I thought I never could. How can you become a man that brave, that great, that selfless? Well, I guess I can only try." We all stopped speaking for a moment, and as Hiccup formed a plan on how they were going to defeat Drago, I formed my own plan.

I had come from the future, where I had already established time-travelling technology. I held it in my very hand (or rather, wore it on my very wrist.). I typed the coordinates on my time-traveling wristwatch and decided to knock Stoick out of the way before it was too late. I pressed Enter on the watch, and I went back to when Stoick was killed.

It looked like I had arrived just in time by the look of things. I ran toward Stoick to knock him down. Unfortunately, I didn't think about what would happen to Hiccup if I did that, so I knocked him our of the way, and as I did that, Hiccup was blasted by Toothless. After I realized what had happened, I ran over to Hiccup. I put my ear to his chest. His heart was beating. "He's alive! I've got to get him to my revive machine."

I transported him back to the present day, and put him on something that I liked to call the revive machine, which would revive you if you got knocked out or you were close to death, or even if you had already died. I activated the machine, and 2 minutes later he was up. I brought him back to the gang, where to them, I had been gone 3 seconds, and when I got back, Hiccup was standing right next to me. "Hiccup," said Stoick, as he ran over to hug him. I had done a good deed, and the chief was alive and well. Only problem: I looked down at my hands to see that they were fading away. I guess I should have learned my lesson about messing up the past by now.

I looked at a small portrait I always carried in my pocket with me, Hiccup, and Toothless, and I started to fade away. This was bad. Now I had to go back and make sure I didn't kill Stoick. That was going to be really hard on me. Either way, I typed in the coordinates and went back to before I knocked him down. I saw myself running toward him, and I started running towards... myself. Wow, this was going to be weird. I knocked myself out of the way before I could knock down Stoick, and he was blasted by Toothless.

"What on earth did you just do?," the other me asked, but before his question could be answered, he faded away, and I traveled back to the present, right before the funeral. Well, that was probably a big waste of time, trying to save a man I knew I couldn't. Either way, he was gone, and I spent the rest of the month mourning a great man.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed. This was kind of a story that I had in my head ever since I saw the movie on opening weekend. After that, I decided to publish this story, so here you go. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to publish another story soon (P.S. Someone you might know will appear in my next story). Bye!**_


End file.
